Dragon Ball: Z Warriors Reborn
by Saiyanman16
Summary: This isn't some cliche story about how planet vegeta wasn't destroyed and all the saiyans survived because it was. THis is a completely new concept all together. This is about a saiyan boy (my character) that starts as a low class but becomes a great hero, and i know thats cliche but just give me a shot.


Dragon Ball Z Reborn

Prologue

One year had passed since the original saiyan planet was destroyed by the super saiyan. They had been floating through space for a whole year unsure of what to do, the saiyans ultimately split into two different clans. One clan that was lead by Vegeta that craved nothing but war and conquest, and the other lead by a saiyan named Kryian he was just as powerful as Vegeta but more of a philosopher than a fighter which was odd considering he was a saiyan. His clan loved battle just as much as the next Saiyan but also believed in times of peace. Vegeta Wanted to stay close to their former home and so he decided they should invade the planet plant, but Kryian wanted to find a new planet the saiyans could inhabit and call their own not some desolate wasteland, which is exactly what it would be when the inhabitants of the planet and the saiyans were done fighting. Of course the saiyans would win but it's not just enough to win control of the planet. They needed a planet worth living on and that's what Kryian promised his followers. His and Vegeta's clans cut all ties with each other, and kryian's clan ventured further throughy the galaxy until finally stumbling upon an uninhabited planet with lush green forest and bodies of water all over. This planet was different from all the previous ones they had seen before. It was imbued with mystical energy that would send saiyans through many evolutions making them a more powerful race than ever.

Chapter 1  
Devastation and Despair

Four Saiyan pods raced through the void of space. Three of the pods held inside them elite warriors and the fourth was a low class warrior ,that the elite were Pursuing. The pods were all moving at top speed leaving behind them a white stream, like that of a comet.

" Hey Aidan what kind saiyan runs from a fight"!  
Taunted one of the elite speaking through the com system installed in all the pods. "He's no saiyan just a coward masquerading as one" mocked another.

"Alright boys let's finish this so we can get back to Saiya" said the leader of the elite. the three pods dispersed from the fourth pod. Inside was a beaten and bloody saiyan wearing battered and broken armor. It was clear he had taken a viscous beaten and was now running for his life. His breathing was shallow as he faded in an out of consciousness. The saiyan had short black hair that stood on ends in spiked formation ,sharp black eyes, and a lightly tanned complexion.

The elite all crashed into him at once sending him spiraling uncontrollably through space. Once he finally stopped spinning they collided into him again this time shattering his pod, and he was sucked into the vacuum of space.

"Should we finish it Daagon? I mean space isn't gonna kill'em".

"Actually Varek it just might, usually our body heat would keeps us warm in the cold void ,but he's already half dead and he's bleeding out. Way I see it he has no chance of survival. He'll probably freeze to death. I say Just let'em die" The elite said with a bit of sympathy in his voice. He had Know Aidan before all of this happened. He and Aidan's father had served together in the last Great War, he had known Aidan since the day he was born.

"Whatever you Say Daagon" said Varek Obediently.

"Real Shame he had to die for his father's mistake though" Sighed the the other saiyan.

"Saiya is better off without him he had the power level of a piss ant. His dad though he was an elite among elites." said Varek with a sound of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah he was even better than You Daggon" bragged the third saiyan.

"Shut up Axel" He shouted at the other saiyan feeing embarrassed for his leader.

"It doesn't matter how strong he was. The crime Auron committed was a Capitol offense, now lets get going boys their expecting our report" Daggon said as he set a course back to Saiya, and the three pods dashed away.

Aidan Floated through space cold and dying. He thought about the events that had happened prior to his current situation.

Earlier That Day

It was early morning and the sun had just risen over the horizon of Saiya.  
Aidan had a long day ahead of him, so he decided to get up early. Waking his father Auron as well. They always sparred in the morning ever since Aidan was five, though he had never won a single match, this was because Auron was an elite Saiyan and a great saiyan warrior. Aidan was a different story at birth he only possessed a power level of five which automatically landed him the rank low Class.

The low class were like the omega of the pack, no one respected them, they were treated like trash given scavenged parts for armor, and called scum that didn't even deserve to be born into the saiyan race, but Aidan was determined to change all that. He wanted to surpass the elite and show them that a low-class could do anything an elite could and do it better. He had always thought of the day when saiyans would look up to him as they did his father who had become somewhat of a legend amongst the saiyans. Auron had many notable feats leading the saiyan army into many battles. missions across the galaxy, and even secret assignments given to him by the King himself. Many rumors spread across the planet about Auron calling him a super saiyan, but most of what was said was over exaggerated. Aidan just knew one day he would be just as great but he also knew to accomplish this he would have to continue to train and work hard. After the sparring session which Aidan had lost yet again he continued to train for two hours straight until finally he exhausted himself and collapsed.

He hadn't got ten minutes of shut eye before his father was waking him up. " Aidan you need to go get ready there's only a couple of hours before it starts" said Auron. Aidan hopped to his feet and went inside after taking a shower and doing everything else that needed to be done he went and sat at the kitchen table as his mother prepared breakfast for him and his father. She made over a hundred dishes for both of them as she always did because of their huge appetites. Auron had more as he always had when Aidan was growing up. "You should be ashamed of yourself" scolded Aidan's mother as she slid at least half of Aurons food over to Aidan's side of the table."Heeyyy Amara that was mine" barked Auron. "Today is a big day for our son he needs more than you" Amara barked back. Auron suddenly began to stare at his son intensely as if telling him with his eyes not to eat the food that had come from his side. Aidan stared back with just as much intensity. "Don't eat that son not unless you're ready to fight me seriously" Auron said in an all to serious tone. Aidan eyes darted down at the food that laid in front of him, and a devilish smile inched it's way across his face. He slowly began reaching for a piece of meat, but not from any of the plates in front of him he reached all the way to the plate that was directly in front of his father and tossed it into his mouth. Auron lunged from his seat, Aidan shut his eyes tight bracing for what would happen next, but suddenly felt his father's hand on his head rubbing gently. He opened his eyes and saw his mom and dad both smiling at him. "Aidan we are so very proud of you" said Auron in the most fatherly warm and loving tone Aidan had ever heard from him. Auron and Amara sat down at the table and they enjoyed the rest of their breakfast. Afterwards Aidan's parents gave him a gift that they knew he would love. They'd gotten him brand new battle armor. It had a single shoulder guard, chest armor, with a black jumpsuit beneath, matching white gloves and boots, and a green scouter. He hugged both of them tightly and then saluted his father by placing his right hand balled up in a fist over the left side of his chest. The ceremony was only half an hour away and all that was left was for his parents to get ready. His father was a man that stood 6"3, with a slender build, a tan complexion he passed on to his son, along with his sharp eyes, and jet black hair all the way down to the hairstyle, but his jet black had begun to gray. He threw on his most formal battle armor it had dual shoulder guards, chest armor that had all his metals on it, black jumpsuit underneath same as Aidan, the same gloves and boots, and a black cape as the finishing touch. While Amara who stood 5"8,with a figure to die for, a creamy complexion with long brown hair and black eyes. She put on a little black dress that complimented her figure very well.

When they arrived at the academy many of the parents were dressed the same way. The fathers had on their most formal battle armor and the mothers all had on their nicest dress. The parents all sat patiently waiting for the ceremony to begin, as more and more people arrived. The final people to arrive were the silver saiyans, the honored guest as they were called. Silver saiyans were saiyan born on the night of a full moon receiving mystical blutz waves from the moon. The baby's hair would change from its usual dark color to Snow White and their eyes would range anywhere from blue, gold, and purple and their power levels would be up to a thousand or higher. When a silver saiyan was born ther wet automatically ranked as an elite warrior. They were put through very extensive training and given very special treatment. The birth of a silver saiyan was rare, where there were trillions of regular saiyans on the entire planet the silver saiyans count was only in the hundreds. They were very few in number ,so many special laws were built in order to ensure their survival, but one law applied more than any other, no saiyan is allowed to harm themin any way. Breaking this law was punishable by death.

When the silver saiyan finally took their seats in their exclusive section the ceremony began. This ceremony gave you your final rank and placed you in a squad of five that you would carry out assignments with for the rest of your life.

The graduates had all lined up at the stairs of the stage all wearing new and customized battle armor along with their scouters. The speaker called names in alphabetical order meaning it wouldn't be long before Aidan was anticipation was killing Auron and Amara they hoped he got a good position even though he would remain as a low-class warrior. He hadn't raised his power level high enough to advance his rank. Aidan was just as nervous he didn't really care how things turned out just that his parents remained proud of him. The line was moving hastily as names were steadily being called Aidan was getting closer and closer until finally he was next. His heart was pounding fast as he walked up the stairs and approached the speaker." After close examination of your record and watching your power level steadily rise ending up with a power level of eight ninety. The amount of effort you put in is amazing, I'm placing you as the head of A-squad strongest squad in the low-class rank." Auron and Amara immediately stood up and cheered for their son Aidan almost shot into the air when he heard this as well, but he held his composure and saluted the speaker.

After the ceremony there was a feast and a lot of socializing. Aidan was speaking to his parents about the position he received and what his plans were as he explain he caught the eye of a stunning young silver saiyan girl, that stood 5'6 with long flowing Snow White hair a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She walked up to listen to what he was saying but only caught the last part , something about surpassing his father. Auron and Amara noticed that the girl seemed to want to talk to him and decided to give them some privacy. "

Wow that's amazing" the girl started attempting to make conversation.

"What is" said Aidan completely oblivious to what she was even talking about.

"The thing you said about surpassing your father. I mean he's a legend known all over Saiya." She said half heartedly not even sure what he had been talking about before.

"Oh that" Aidan said in a kinda down sounding tone."Yeah I guess it would be a great thing to accomplish. I've wanted it ever since I was little that's why I trained so hard." said Aidan while dropping his head.

"And it looks like all that hard work has payed off you're the number one low-class around here" the girl joked.

Aidan laughed at the joke even though it was at his expense. He was happy with his new position but only now did it hit him that he had a long road ahead of him.

"Don't sound so sad I mean c'mon we graduated were officially saiyan warriors right" said the girl trying to cheer him up

"You're right" said Aidan as his head shot up to take another look at this beautiful girl that actually wanted to talk to him. Instead though there was a boy who had spiky Snow White hair, golden eyes, pale almost gray skin, standing 6"2 wearing the armor of a saiyan elite more durable and advanced than Aidan's. He was scowling at Aidan then he turned to the girl.

"Silvia why are you talking to this low-class piece of shit" he barked gaining everyone's attention.

"First off that was really mean and rude Orin, and second it's none of your business because we don't go out anymore." She said in a calm voice trying not to make a scene.

Orin only raised his voice higher he loved the attention "really so this is him this is my replacement. This guy is garbage you think he can protect you like I can."

"It's not like that "argued Sylvia "we were only talking."

Aidan stepped "look Orin we were just talking" said Aidan trying to resolve the situation but his interference in the argue meant only pissed Orin off that much more.

"Did I ask you to speak" Orin exploded.

"Nah but last time I checked I had free will, so I tend to do what I want" Aidan said really pissing Orin off.

Orin chuckled a little bit" free will huh how's this for free will" Orin yelled as he broke his shoulder guard. Aidan began to smirked he knew he had gotten to him, the smile caused Oring to only destroy his armor even more, and the smirk Aidan had on his face quickly began to change into a look of pure pissed offness. He had just gotten this armor that was being torn apart by this asswhole. Orin finally finished but the suit was destroyed not even close to being repairable and The silver saiyan was simply laughing at Aidan now. His hands began to shake and clinched them into fist, his breathing became heavy and veins began to pop out. Orin noticed this and chose to add injury to insult by doing the most disrespectful thing he could think of. He spit right in Aidan's face and began laughing even harder than before. Aidan was mad probably the maddest he had ever been in his entire life, but he wasn't stupid he knew the law. He wiped the spit from his face turned away from Orin and began walking away. Orin tried taunting him but Aidan was smarter than that Orin was baiting him. He wasn't gonna bite until Orin said something he couldn't let go. " Fine run off then you're nothing but a coward like you father." Aidan stopped in his tracks and thought to himself "if I do this there's no turning back... Fuck it!" Aidan turned swiftly and dashed towards Orin fist ready to connect, but before it could he was intercepted by his father who once again had that smile on his face. He pushed Aidan back with little to no effort at all, though it sent him flying to the other side of the room.

"But why?" questioned Aidan

"You life has just begun my son I on the other hand have lived long enough" answered Orin.

"Good thing you stopped him if not I would've" he was interrupted in the middle of what he was saying by smack that sent a boom throughout the entire building sending Orin flying into a wall. Auron's face changed and became the very definition of rage.

Everyone watched on in awww as Auron began walking toward Orin. Orin's fear and shock were both apparent. He stared speechless. Auron had damn near broken his neck with that attack or slap or whatever the hell you would call it. He had to get away.

"Well what are you all waiting for he just struck me. KILL HIM!" Orin commanded and the other saiyans had no other choice but to oblige. They all began swarming him, but were all swatted away like flies as he continued toward Orin.

You piece of shit you claim to be an elite then fight. Auron screamed as he dashed towards orin and group of saiyan protecting him. Auron finally entered his fighting stance and began his onslaught. Jabs kicks and punches came from all directions but they were all either blocked or dodged and then countered with a devastating attack. It looked as though he couldn't be stopped but he was grabbed by three elites that had been summoned to subdue him.  
Daagon, Varek, and Axel all saiyans that he served the last war with.

"Get off of me" Auron demanded, but to no avail. Orin walked up still speechless, trembling, and holding his face.

"You... hit...me" said Orin almost unable to get the words out. "You dare hit me. I've never been struck like that not once in my entire life but you, you piece of shit think you can hit me" Orin screamed lifting his hand in front of Auron's face."For this Capitol offense I sentence you to death now DISAPPEAR!" Orin said launching a wave of energy at Auron completely incinerating him on contact. The elite looked away from Auron as he was killed. They didn't like helping Orin but it was their duty. Amara let out a scream in horror of what she had just seen and without a second thought dashed for Orin but he caught her by her throat.

"What were you gonna do huh trying to kill me is a very unwise thing in case you haven't noticed"he said while beginning to laugh but this laugh was different from the one before it was maniacal and a bit psychopathic. Amara looked back back at Aidan and mouthed to him that she was sorry, and then turned back and spit in his face which resulted in her having her throat crushed.

Aidan completely lost it both of his parents the only people he ever cared about had just both been killed in front of his very eyes. An explosion of energy erupted from within him blowing everyone around him away very few were left standing. He took this chance to rush Orin sending him a blow so destructively powerful that it cracked right through the chest armor and cracked a few ribs. He continued with a frenzy of fist that caused real damage not given Orin the chance to recover, but with each punch his power began depleting, sinking back to its original level. Orin realized this and began to dodge his attacks until finally he was slow and weak enough to catch his fist, and after doing so he broke his arm. Causing Aidan to scream in pain. Orin then palmed his whole face and slammed his head into the ground than began beating him mercilessly breaking more bones in the process until finally Silvia stepped in and stopped him from delivering the final blow, but the time she interfered Aidan had already been mortally wounded and barely conscious.

"Silvia get out of the way you know the punishment for what he did."

"This is all your fault for provoking him in the first place" Silvia Protested. Her and Orin continued to go back and forth while Aidan laid there only catching every other word.

"So this is it" Aidan thought " this is how I'm gonna die, how I'm gonna be remembered. The guy who died at the ceremony that time. Heh what a joke to think I could actually surpass an elite we fought for all of seven minutes and now bleeding to death with some chick I don't even know trying to argue some asswhole I don't even know into sparing my life. How pathetic could I be?"

"So you're just gonna give up" Aidan heard a familiar voice but it had to be him dying or something cause he could swear it was his father.

"Great now I'm hallucinating, why won't this just end already this. Aidan thought to himself.

"What the hell are you talking about I'm no hallucination I'm speaking to you through some fat blue guy"

"Hey I didn't have to do this you know but I just thought it would be so tragic if your son died like that, so I came all the way down here to help you and your son."

"Alright already can I talk to my son please"

"Fine don't get so touchy"

"Aidan I know things are looking bad for you son but don't give up keep fighting."

"What do I do father"

"Head for the launch pads and take a pod"

"Where should I go"

"Ooo set a corse for earth" shouted the fat blue man.

"What part of me talking don't you understand fatty" barked Auron.

All I'm saying is saiyans tend to do pretty good on the planet fight a couple battles become a super saiyan yatta yatta yatta, and by the way my name is king Kai call me fatty again and I'm hanging up.

"Okay son listen to King Kai, go to Earth it's your only hope of survival once they come after you."

"Wait come after me" Aidan said wondering if they would really do that."

"No time to explain son when I say now need you to get the hell outta there." He yelled trying to get Aidan's attention.

Orin and Silvia were still arguing when out of no where Aidan lunged from the ground flying straight up at full speed putting a whole in the ceiling and assisting in his escape.

Orin sent The three elite after him, he shot Ki blast to try and keep them off his tail but his vision was only working at about thirty percent right now he was mostly just seeing blurred images. He land on the launch pad immediately typing in the coordinates and taking off. With Daagon Varek and Axel all after him.

Present Time

That's how it had happened how he ended up in his current situation, bleeding to death alone in space." I almost made to" Aidan thought as he slipped unconscious.

"No son you didn't almost make it you're exactly where you need to be"said Auron as a light begin to shine over Aidan's body. "Me and your mother love you son and we're proud of you." But sadly you won't remember us for a time not until you're ready to know the truth." And with that Aidan's body had disappeared completely without a trace .

Back on Planet Saiya

"It has been done my lord" reported Daagon as he and his two companions Kneeled before Orin.

"Thankyou Daagon that is all" said Orin Dismissing them.

AS they walked away they whispered to eachother"Daagon are you sure he's gonna die out there" started Axel. "yeah i mean if he doesn't he could recover and come back even stronger than befor. I mean did you see his power level" said Varek with a hint of worry in his voice.

"you mean when he rushed Orin right" asked Axel

"yeah" answered Varek

"Yeah I saw it" Started Daagon with a bit of anticipation inhis voice and a smile on his face. "My scouter caught a glance of it and it was over nine thousand. That split second of pure rage that boy has something special in him" said Daagon.

"Something Special indeed" thought Orin hearing the entire conversation that had just taken place.


End file.
